Marc's Birthday
by Squiggle.giggle
Summary: First steps verse. It's Marc's first birthday, Kurt and Blaine are excited but they realise just how much they have been neglecting each other since their son was born. Too bad Burt walks in on them when they are reconnecting.


**Hey guys!**

**Here is a prompt from NoMoreCandles, she wanted to see Burt walk in on Kurt and Blaine in the First Steps verse. Hopefully it is good enough.**

**I went to a funeral on Wednesday and all these people who im apparently related to, knew who I was but I had no idea who they were. Leave a review if this has ever happen to you.**

**So here it is, please enjoy.**

**Love Squiggle xoxo**

* * *

Everything was perfect. Streamers were hung with precision, balloons floated to the ceiling with long ribbons attached; a colourful banner that read 'Happy Birthday' was attached to the wall just above the mantle. While Kurt thought it was incredibly tacky, Blaine insisted that it was fun and their son would love it.

It was Marc's first birthday, as clichéd as it was the parents couldn't believe an entire year had passed since their child was born. He was no longer fully depended on them, he was learning to walk as well as feed himself; soon he wouldn't need them at all. Kurt hugged his son tighter; no he wasn't ready for that to happen anytime soon.

Guests were steadily arriving, most people from either New Directions or The Warblers with a few of Burt and Carole's friends. Marc was dressed in a onesie with a tuxedo printed on it; the countertenor thought that it would be much easier and more comfortable than the actual suit.

As the day went on, the little boy was passed from person to person, only to be snatched back by Blaine when he saw Puck throwing his baby high above his head. Of course Marc loved it; giggling louder the further he went. Marc was happily playing with his toys, sucking on the ear of his plush cow toy as Kurt chatted to some of his friends.

"I can't believe his one already and he is still so little," Tina cooed, trying to engage the child with the toy she had given him to no avail.

"Well he was a premmie," Kurt reminded "still gave me a nasty big scar though." He revealed his caesarean scar, still slightly pink after a year of having it.

"Well, scars are sexy," Mercedes surmised, "makes you look dangerous." To which the countertenor snorted

"Oh yeah, it's intimidating," Kurt replied sarcastically.

"So would you ever consider having another child?" Mercedes asked curiously, watching as the little boy crawled his way over to his dad, pulled himself up and started swatting at his legs until he was picked up and sat on Kurt's knees. The countertenor gently bounced his son on his leg much to the little boy's delight.

"Probably not for a while," he confessed earnestly "Marc is still young so it won't matter that much if we hold off for a few years, besides Marc was a surprise and I don't think I'm ready to go through that again for a while."

"Hey babe," Blaine said, coming up behind the couch. "Do you want to go get the cake? It's his nap time soon and I don't want him falling asleep while there are burning candles."

"Sure," Kurt replied, looking where to put his son who was still on his lap. Tina quickly snatched him up, frowning when he started crying. Mercedes laughed before taking him, he immediately settled and cuddled into her shoulder.

"Why does your son hate me?" Tina sneered.

"He has a good judge of character," Kurt said as he accepted his boyfriend's hand, who helped him off the couch. The friends laughed as the couple walked away, still holding hands. The couple made it to the back room where the cakes were in the fridge, one cake for all the guests and a smash cake that their son could do whatever he wanted with. When the couple entered the room, still holding hands; Blaine closed the door behind them.

"What are you playing at?" Kurt questioned playfully, easing himself on the bench behind him.

"I have no idea what you mean," Blaine replied, placing his arms around his boyfriend's neck while he made his way to stand in between his legs.

"Well I don't even remember the last time you held my hand," Kurt said, the last word coming out as a squeak when he felt Blaine archly nip at the juncture of his neck. "Usually it's a quick kiss before we leave for school, you hug me when you are tired and lean against me or only really kiss me when we are in bed."

"Well maybe I want to change that," Blaine said earnestly. "I know having Marc is a Major change in our lives and we both kind of neglected each other in the process and I'm sorry for that."

"I'm sorry too, I love Marc I really do but I would like to spend time with just you sometimes. I miss us and how we used to be, now we are known as the queers with the kid-"

"Kurt," Blaine spoke sternly.

"Sad but true," Kurt shrugged. The curly haired man leant in and kissed the other man. It started off slowly, rediscovering each other's mouths, smiling when they heard the other moan. Rapidly the pace changed from sweet and sensual to rough impassioned amatory.

What the couple didn't realise, they had been gone for a good fifteen minutes when they were only going to get the cake, so Burt went looking for them. Blaine was quickly unbuttoning his boyfriend's jeans, both missing their shirts. As the door opened the curly haired man had slid his hand down the front of the countertenor's jeans.

"Oh my god!" Burt shouted, covering his eyes with one hand, he stood there; too shocked to move. The flabbergasted couple rapidly parted, Kurt doing up his pants and trying to locate where the hell Blaine had thrown his shirt. "Um," Burt started awkwardly, his eyes still covered. "Marc is getting tired so you might want to hurry up with the cake and…. Maybe sanitise those benches," before shutting the door before leaving, they heard shoutings of 'I wanna see' coming from outside the door and a confrontation before the door opened to reveal a smirking Puck who gave them an inappropriate wink.

"Get out!" Kurt screeched throwing a towel at him as the door closed. "This is your fault."

"I'm too happy to care," Blaine replied as he zipped up his cardigan, Kurt scowled in response. The curly haired man wrapped his arms around the other man and started to sway lightly. "Don't be mad," Blaine cooed.

"Fine," Kurt sighed long sufferingly "but I want flowers for what you just put me through."

"What I put- you know what, never mind. I'll get you your flowers, white roses?"

"Oh you remembered."

"Of course I did, come on I don't think they will like it if we forget to go out there again," Kurt told to which Blaine laughed, the couple kissed before going out to their friends with the cakes in their hands. The placed them on the table, Kurt reaching for his from Rachel who was refusing to give the little boy over.

"Did you wash your hands?" she questioned.

"Why?"

"Because it is unsanitary if you don't wash your hands after what you just did," she told seriously to which Kurt rolled his eyes.

"How do you think he got here?"

* * *

**Tell me what you think, the ending doesnt seem right.**

**Hopefully it wasnt too painful to read**


End file.
